jordantlove_the_free_uk_sheffieldepiafandomcom-20200214-history
Disney's The All New Comedic Adventures of the House of Mouse
''Disney's The All New Comedic Adventures of the House of Mouse ''is an upcoming American-Canadian-British 2D traditionally animated series, developed by Mark Steinberg, Matt Youngberg and Paul Rudish. This series picks up from the original House of Mouse ''TV show and features shorts from the ''Mickey Mouse 2013 ''shorts in between. Bret Iwan voices Mickey in the show, while Chris Diamantopoulos voices him in the 2013 shorts. Sora, from the ''Kingdom Hearts video game series, is the co host. Main Characters Mickey Mouse (Bret Iwan, Chris Diamantopoulos in the shorts) Minnie Mouse (Russi Taylor) Donald Duck (Tony Anselmo) Daisy Duck (Tress MacNeille) Goofy (Bill Farmer) Pluto (Bill Farmer) Pete (Jim Cummings) Sora (Haley Joel Osment) Mike (Tony Daniels, replacing Rod Roddy) Clarabelle Cow (April Winchell) Horace Horsecollar (Bill Farmer) Max Goof (Jason Marsden) Professor Von Drake (Corey Burton) Gus Goose (Richard Binsley) Webby Vanderquack (Kate Micucci) Scrooge McDuck (John Kassir) Figaro (Frank Welker in Season 1, Richard Binsley in Season 2) Cleo (Grey Griffin) Cuckoo Loca (Nika Futterman) Other Universe classics Grandma Duck (Mary Jo Catlett) Donald's grandmother. P.J. Pete, Jr. (Rob Paulsen) Panchito Pistoles (Juan Chioran) Jose Carioca (Carlos Diaz) Huey, Dewy and Louis (Russi Taylor) Beagle Boys (Eric Bauza) Musketeer Beagle Boys (Ron Rubin, Rob Tinkler and Scott McCord) Zexion (Vincent Corazza) Chef Celeste (Marieve Herington) Bobby Zimmeruski (Drew Nelson) Roger Rabbit (Ron Rubin) Benny the Cab (Lawrence Bayne) Jessica Rabbit (Kristina Nicoll) Flintheart Glomgold (Keith Ferguson) Magica DeSpell (no voice) Fisher and Mann (Katie Griffin and Christian Potenza) Spider Wham (Drew Nelson) - a spider-like bomb in similar appearance of Bob Ombs and Spider Ham, created for the show. Weasels (various voices) - Toon Weasels. Fethry Duck (Ian James Corlett) Gyro Gearloose (TBA) Gladstone Gander Della Duck April, May and June (Jessica DiCicco, Kristin Fairlie and Bryn McAuley) - Daisy's nieces. Millie and Melody Mouse (Lilly Bartlam and Millie Davis) - Minnie's nieces. Morty and Ferdy Fieldmouse (Jacob Soley and Wyatt White) - Mickey's nephews. Disney Classics Snow White Doc Grumpy Sneezy Sleepy Bashful Happy Dopey The Queen/The Witch The Prince Pinocchio Jiminy Cricket Geppetto Stromboli Honest John and Gideon Lampwick Monstro Coachman Ben Ali Gator Hyacinth Hippo Yen Sid Magic Brooms Dumbo Timothy Mouse The Crows Mrs. Jumbo Elephant Matriarch Ringmaster Bambi Thumper Flower Faline Friend Owl Pixar Animation Studios Disney Television Animation Marvel Guest characters Bugs Bunny (Eric Bauza) - Mickey's best friend from Warner Bros. Daffy Duck (Eric Bauza) - Donald's rival from Warner Bros. Tom Cat (Richard Binsley) - Laughs at Disney for owning multiple characters. Chris McLean (Christian Potenza) - TDI Host who comments terribly about the show. Gwen, Bridgette and Lindsay also appear. NOTE: Only appears in one episode, while Dayton/Walters Casting do looping for the show. Stig and Sten - Education City Hosts. Jonesy Garcia (Terry McGurrin) Has a silhouette cameo in "Return of the Ladies Night". With the Voice Talents of: With the Additional Voice Talents of (LA): ADR Group (Toronto/Vancouver) Casting by Aaron Drown Jennifer Trujillo Dialogue Directors Curtis Koller Dee Shipley Kelly Ward Trivia Most Disney characters appear on this show. Only non-characters appear are Bugs Bunny, Tom Cat, Jerry Mouse, Chris McLean, Gwen, Bridgette and Lindsay. Jonesy Garcia has a silhouette.